


Betrayal

by borgmama1of5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borgmama1of5/pseuds/borgmama1of5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What everyone in fandom is dreading--Sam finds out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

 

“You let an angel possess me?” Sam stared at his brother as his stomach knotted. 

“You were gonna die, Sam! Death was ready to…” 

“No! I don’t care if I was gonna die!  You had an angel take me over!” Sam swung without thinking, knocking Dean backward with the blow. It all made sense now, the blackouts, the odd questions…the way Dean had been looking at him strangely when he didn’t think Sam noticed…He hit Dean again, and Dean gave no resistance. 

“After all that happened to me…Lucifer…You let one of those soulless bastards in me!” 

_Sam._  

“I couldn’t let you die, Sam. It was the only way…” 

_Sam._  

“Shut up!” Sam didn’t know if he was screaming at Dean or the voice in his head insistently saying his name. The lightning flash through the warehouse windows made the blood dripping from Dean’s nose look black. 

“Zeke was gonna leave as soon as you were well enough. He promised! And he…” 

Dean’s head snapped back as Sam’s fist connected with his jaw…He staggered and went down. 

_Sam, what your brother says is true. This was the only way to heal you, and you said ‘yes’ to me._

That was it. 

“Get out!” Sam’s shout was louder than the rumbling thunder. 

_Sam…_  

“Out of me! Now!” 

Like a knife being pulled from its sheath, an intangible filament of energy slid out of his body, and abruptly Sam could feel his muscles trembling, his heart pounding…his vision dimmed and Sam reached blindly for the wall to support him. Each breath was an effort. 

“Sam!” Another strobe of lightning and through blurry eyes Sam could see Dean push himself off the floor. 

“Get away from me!” Sam forced himself to stand away from the wall, blinking in an attempt to clear his vision. “Don’t you come near me! You lied to me, Dean, over and over for weeks! “ 

He ignored Dean’s choked “Sammy,” concentrating on making his weak legs obey. The feeling of vitality, of being _good_  , that Sam had been living with for weeks was gone. So it had all been a lie, just the angel manipulating him like a puppet. None of it was real. 

Dean had done this to him. 

Sam reacted to Dean’s hand on his shoulder with a backward shove. “Don’t touch me!” 

Sam staggered out of the warehouse into the thunderstorm, ignoring the words Dean was yelling behind him through the furious storm. 

“He saved your life, Sam, more than once! He saved Cas and Charlie…I _had_ to do it! That’s why I didn’t tell you, Sam! I knew you’d go ballistic and you’d think I’d screwed you, but I didn’t, Zeke kept you alive!” 

“I’d rather be dead than a meatsuit for a fucking angel again!” 

Snarling the words, Sam forced his uncooperative legs to slop through the mud away from Dean. 

“Sam…” 

Ozone permeated the air and his hair prickled for an instant—then a violent flash and deafening roar filled the world. Sam toppled to his hands and knees. The unmistakable smell of burnt flesh cut through the rain. Against his will, he looked behind him. 

Dean lay in the muck, arms and legs thrown out. Steam eddied from his body. 

“Dean!” 

Too weak to stand, Sam crawled to his brother’s body, the nauseous smell increasing as he closed the distance. 

Sam’s numb fingers fumbled at Dean’s throat for a pulse. 

Nothing. 

Another flash of lightning illuminated the scorch mark down Dean’s torso, still smoking. 

“Dean! Dean!” 

Sam groped at Dean’s jacket and shirt until he could feel Dean’s chest. 

No heartbeat. 

Wetness tracked Sam’s face from his water-soaked hair as he knelt over his dead brother, then he threw his head back and screamed over the thunder, “Zeke!” 

 


End file.
